Taavi Frankston
'''Taavi Frankston '''is a Human businessman, co-owner of Starship Minna Canth and the former manager of Pasi Palpatine. He traveled with the crew of Minna Canth and later run the economy of the The First Galactic Empire. Due to his somewhat untrustworthy and megalomanic actions, Taavi was later fired. Biography Early Life Taavi Frankston was born at an unknown location in 2416. His father made him study accounting and other skills useful in Space Business World while Taavi was still a child. Later on, he was given position at his fathers Space Vehicle Inspection company, and Taavi lived his early adulthood working there, trying to make his father proud. However, no matter how hard he tried to make money for the company and live according to his fathers economic values, nothing seemed to be enough. This may have left him with some relatively major Daddy Issues. Taavi's life got a change of pace when a certain häjy came to his office to inspect his new starship, the Minna Canth. Taavi decided to start a company with Jake, and then they proceeded to have amazing adventures. Episode IV: The Last of the Space Rappers Some time before the events of The Last of the Space Rappers, Taavi had started a side business as the manager of a promising rap artist, Pasi Palpatine. He organized a gig for Pasi at the New Chicago elementary school, got Jake and the crew to transport Pasi and even hired a bodyguard for the artist. Little did the other members of the expedition to know, however, that Taavi was actually doing this to pay off his debts to Verneri Vaderi. During the group's stop at ABC, Taavi caused some additional shenanigans due to his willingness to grab some Hesburger Grill Spice. He and Pasi also demonstrated some total lack of skills in beheading and reinstalling Korianteri. At New Chicago, after being beaten up by Verneri's thugs, Taavi came clean and confessed the true meaning behind their trip to the rest of the group. He explained that the reason he was so badly in debt in the first place was because he loved travelling with the crew of Minna Canth so much, that he had used up most of his money the keep the ship flying. He then helped the group to save New Chicago and found the First Galactic Empire. Episode V: McDonald's Strikes Back Taavi was made the treasurer of the First Galactic Empire. Before the events of McDonald's Strikes Back, he had organized the economy of the Empire using trash imports, nugget exports and his very own crypto currency, Pasi Coin. When it was revealed that the debris around the city was not all regular import trash, Taavi realized that his "food" industry project was in danger of exploding the entire city. Taavi was with the rest of the group as they hurried to save the city and uncover the mysteries of McDonald's. As the return of McDonald's became apparent, the economy of the Empire collapsed, mostly because of Taavi's sketchy machinations. This caused some additional difficulties for the group. Taavi went inside the ear/mind of Adolphus Kaskelotti to save him from McDonald's Ear Worm. In an unknown fashion, he managed to get rid of the Worm. During the Battle of New Chicago, Taavi co-operated with Adolphus to save the populace of New Chicago. Even though the operation succeeded and most of the citizens were saved, Taavi's partial blame for the events and the way he had used power during the golden age of the First Galactic Empire, the now-dead Ghost Emperor Pasi fired Taavi. Sometime later, Taavi disappeared mysteriously (to mope at his father's Space Vehicle Inspection office). Personality and traits Taavi has the demeanor of a shrewd businessman, one which he makes a conscious effort to uphold. He tends to have crafty, even dishonest solutions to problems, and he is known to have hidden agendas - sometimes outright greedy ones - up his sleeve. On the outside, Taavi has the highest possible opinion of himself, but those who know him the best have come across his melodramatic moments of shame and apparent need for acceptance. Even though many of Taavi's actions appear self-interested and he is probably the last person who should be given lots of power, he values his friends and adventures aboard Minna Canth above else. Powers and abilities Taavi is a somewhat clumsy human who thinks he has excellent business sense and cognitive skills. It might be his limitless confidence is actually his greatest strength. Equipment Taavi uses his trusted Space Phone to make business calls and solve problems. It's also connected to the intercom of Minna Canth, and later on, New Chicago. Behind the scenes Appearances * Episode IV: The Last Of Space Rappers * Episode V: McDonalds Strikes Back Sources Notes and references External links Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:First Galactic Empire Category:Characters Category:Original Trilogy